


【KuraBistro | 小林柏木】12:16 你知道自己現在是甚麼表情嗎？

by berrywithastraw



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: 516限定特供熊熊套餐, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywithastraw/pseuds/berrywithastraw
Summary: 這是一道給小熊的羅克福乾酪吐司佐蜜漬蘋果片上一棒：@泥熊研究室下一棒：@Quaver_8
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi, 小林/柏木
Kudos: 12





	【KuraBistro | 小林柏木】12:16 你知道自己現在是甚麼表情嗎？

**Author's Note:**

> 小林×柏木的基地會議  
> 標題是小林對柏木說的話  
> 我一直都覺得這句話好色  
> 大概是我淫者見淫

今天是柏木的生日，沒有幾個朋友的他糾結了許久，最後還是鼓起勇氣邀請了小林到自己的基地。為了不要像上次那樣遲到，柏木還特意早了二十分鐘在會合地點等待。

“柏木くん！”小林向柏木揮了揮手。小林的頸上仍然掛著相機，只是今天沒有戴爆炸頭假髮，而是平常露出額頭的髮型，穿著也是清爽的風格。

“小林さん今天不變裝了嗎？”柏木久違地看到沒有變裝的小林，忍不住問了一句。

“呃那個今天沒有扮篠山さん的心情，而且我怕又被變裝帶跑了。”

“我也覺得普通的小林さん比較容易溝通。”

兩人隨意地聊著，走了幾分鐘便到柏木的基地。人生第二次讓別人進入自己的基地，邀請對象還是小林，柏木有點激動。昨晚還特意花時間整理房間，把一直亂扔在浴室的衣服都收好。

“今天的主題是紀念日。”柏木一如既往地宣布會議的主題。

“嗯，所以我準備了這個。”小林在袋子裡拿出兩盒章魚燒放到桌子上。“柏木君你知道嗎？今天是章魚趴之日。”

“我不喜歡紀念日。章魚趴之日一聽就是商家的營銷手段，只有日本人喜歡用數字諧音來定這種沒有任何意義的紀念日。”柏木不置可否。

“偶爾按着這些紀念日來行動挺有趣的啊？而且章魚燒這麽好吃。”小林嘗試說服柏木，還用牙籤叉了一顆章魚燒遞給對方。

“如果我是商家的話會很高興有你這種顧客，但是我只覺得小林さん陷入了商家的陷阱。”柏木躲開小林的手，繼續發表自己的觀點。

“欸…好吧…”小林又一次在口舌爭論上輸給了柏木。

正當柏木沾沾自喜準備享受章魚燒的時候，小林突然把話題轉到柏木身上。

“那麼你出生的紀念日呢？”

“呃？甚麼？”柏木被小林的發言嚇了一跳。

“今天不是你的生日嘛。”小林放下了手上的竹籤，“我還以為你是因為這個才約我出來的。”

“呃…生日的話…我也是想慶祝的…”沒有想到自己的小心思竟然被小林發現了，柏木的臉頓時紅了起來，只能支支吾吾地回答。

“能為柏木くん慶祝生日我很高興喔。柏木くん生日快樂。”小林揚起一個真誠又陽光的微笑，讓柏木的臉更紅了。

“謝…謝謝…”

“柏木くん笑一個嘛。”小林舉起相機對著柏木，快門咔嚓咔嚓的連拍。

難得能有人為自己慶生，平常都會阻止小林的柏木也不禁露出了笑容。一直都是在家庭餐廳進行會議，小林也一直都坐在自己對面。可是今天小林坐在自己旁邊，基地偏小的空間讓他的膝蓋時不時碰到小林的大腿，拍照的時候因而靠得更近了，柏木有點心跳加速。

（我在想甚麼呢……）柏木一邊在意和小林過近的距離，一邊把章魚燒塞進自己嘴裡。

“柏木くん你嘴角沾了醬汁哦。”

“喔…！不好意思…”被小林的提醒打斷了自己的胡思亂想，柏木忙不迭地伸出舌頭舔走了嘴角的醬汁。

“這邊還有一些。”以為小林要用手幫自己擦嘴，不知道該不該躲開的柏木只好屏息等待。怎料靠近自己的並不是小林的手，而是舔過自己嘴角的溫熱觸感。

“噫！小林さん你在做甚麼？”柏木用力推開小林，難以致信地捂住自己的嘴。

小林一言不發把柏木撲到在床上，一下子摘掉栢木的眼鏡，露出柏木秀氣的面孔。

“小林さん！你…唔……”小林用嘴唇堵住柏木的嘴，舌頭趁著柏木嘗試出聲的空隙伸了進去，柏木吞嚥不及的唾液沿嘴角流下。

“是初吻嗎？”小林拋了一句之後便沿著唾液的痕跡，舔舐柏木的頸項，又輕輕啃咬對方的喉結。

“才不是！小林さん快點放開我！”柏木推著小林的肩膀，只可惜平常只會宅在家中的柏木和會四處外出取材的小林實在有過大的體力差距。

在柏木作出無用掙扎的同時，小林已經解開了柏木襯衫的鈕扣，接著三兩下便扒開柏木的褲子，柏木此時才意識到小林似乎是認真的。小林一手挑逗柏木沒有人觸摸過的乳尖，食指和拇指捏住乳尖扯動，淡褐色的乳尖因而挺起。小林的另一隻手伸到褲襠搓揉，隨便撩撥幾下柏木便起了反應。

“嗯…不…可以…嗯唔…”小林略為粗糙的掌心包裹着柏木頂端摩挲，陌生的手帶來一陣又一陣的快感，柏木腰一軟完全使不上力氣，唯有躺在床上接受小林的服務。

“柏木くん是前面會流水的類型耶。”小林漫不經心的下流評論令柏木的羞恥心快要爆炸，只能自暴自棄地雙手掩面。

柏木掩耳盜鈴的小動作對小林來說也是十分可愛。見柏木不再抗拒自己，小林乾脆把柏木礙事的褲子和內褲脫掉，然後更賣力地撫慰柏木的陰莖。握住柏木的莖體上下移動，逗弄乳尖的手轉為照顧柏木的囊袋。每次小林用拇指擦去頂端冒出的液體時都會收穫身下人的顫抖。

“嗯…小林さん…”柏木迷迷糊糊地享受小林的服侍，卻不知道自己的呻吟有多勾人。想聽到柏木更著迷的聲音，小林低頭舔了一下柏木的陰莖的頂端。

“小林さん！很髒的！”柏木嚇得彈起來，但是快感卻讓自己不想再推開小林。見柏木默許了自己的行為，小林輕輕一笑，然後張嘴含住柏木的性器猛地一吸。

“…小林さん啊啊啊！”第一次受到這麽強烈的刺激，柏木一下就釋放在小林的口腔裡，還有些精液濺在小林的嘴角。

高潮的餘韻讓柏木頭昏腦脹，只能癱在床上眼神迷離地盯著天花板喘氣。

“你知道自己現在是甚麼表情嗎？真想拍下來讓你看看。”看著臉色潮紅、衣衫不整的柏木，小林只想對他做更過份的事。

“欸…？”柏木看著小林，一時不能理解對方的話。

“柏木くん這麽可愛，讓我好想做到最後哦…”小林握住柏木的手帶往自己突起的褲襠，直白地訴說自己的興奮。

“男性之間進行性行為無論生理和心理應該要有充分的準備小林さん不如你先放開我…”感受到小林下身傳來的熱度，柏木一下子就清醒了，嘗試作出最後的掙扎。

“我生理和心理都準備好了。”小林伸手撈起自己在床下的袋子，然後掏出潤滑液和幾個安全套在柏木的眼前晃了晃，直接攻破了柏木最後的壁壘。

（準備得太充分了吧…）柏木驚訝於小林的有備而來，質疑對方是否預謀已久。

“那麼你準備好了嗎？會很舒服的哦？”小林認真地和柏木對視。看著小林一副不做到最後不罷休的樣子，柏木也不禁有點躁動。

（如果是一直交好的小林さん，好像也不是很討厭…）對小林帶來的快感食髓知味，只想享受更舒服的性愛，柏木臉紅著點了點頭。

獲得柏木的準許，小林馬上摟著柏木吻了上去，用舌尖勾勒柏木的嘴唇，像是要細細地品嚐對方。小林把柏木的嘴唇舔得晶亮後，舌頭便接著伸進柏木的口腔。章魚燒醬汁和自己的精液混合起來，形成一個味道怪異的吻，但是被溫暖的氣息包圍，柏木也忍不住輕輕回應的對方。只是舌頭伸出少許便被小林含住，剛才溫柔的親吻變為熱烈的濕吻。被親得舌根發麻的柏木主動握住小林的下身生澀地擼動，感受到手中的陰莖隨自己的動作又漲大了幾分，像是燒熱的鐵般快要把自己的手燙傷。

兩人的唇舌彷彿交纏了一天，直到柏木快要缺氧的時候才分開。小林又狠狠地親了一下身下的柏木，讓柏木停止撫慰自己的動作。小林分開柏木的雙腿，擠了一大坨潤滑液在對方的股間後便探了一根手指進後穴。

“小林さん…好…奇怪…”莫名的飽漲感在柏木的下腹蔓延。

初次被開發的後穴在小林溫柔謹慎的動作下逐漸變得鬆軟，肉壁不自覺地收縮，想阻止小林的手指離開。本來濃稠的潤滑液融化得像後穴柏木自己分泌的液體，在柏木體內擴張的手指也增加至三根。咕唧咕唧的水聲從後穴傳出，像是在告訴小林自己已經做好接納更大的東西的準備。

“我要進去了。”小林快速為自己的陰莖套上安全套，把柏木的腿架在腰側，對準穴口慢慢捅了進去。

即使隔着一層橡膠，但是小林仍能感受到柏木緊致的後穴有多麽溫暖濕潤，再也忍耐不住，小林不等柏木適應便開始抽插的動作。

一改剛才的溫柔對待，小林粗暴的操弄並沒有讓柏木感到太大的不適，反而一波一波的快感讓柏木的腦袋快要融化。柏木的身體遵循慾望，雙腿夾住小林的腰，主動收縮腸道勾引小林，換來小林更快速更用力的挺動。直到小林摩擦到一點，激起柏木甜膩的呻吟。

“啊…！那裡…嗯…！”

“柏木くん知道嗎？男人可以靠前列腺連續高潮哦。”發現了柏木的敏感點，小林便往那一點不斷進攻，每次頂弄到那一點，柏木的陰莖都會冒出一股前列腺液。

“嗯…不要再頂那裡了嗯啊……”陌生又強烈的快感讓柏木不知所措，只覺得自己快要壞掉。

“我…要…不行了嗯…”

“想射就射吧。”看著身下柏木的媚態，小林握住柏木的陰莖從根部套弄。

“嗯…啊要射了…嗯…！”前後都被照顧到的柏木腳趾蜷起，淅淅瀝瀝地射出今天第二股精液。享受着柏木因高潮而痙攣的甬道，小林用力挺動幾次之後也釋放了。

…

“小林さん都是這樣跟別人慶生的嗎？”平復下來的柏木只覺得自己被小林玩弄了。

“我只想和柏木くん做這種事哦。對了你生日要不要吃點奶油？”小林把裝着自己精液的潤滑套綁了個結，接著在柏木臉前晃了晃。

“你這種時候還在胡說，我真的不能跟你溝通！”柏木氣呼呼地拍開小林的手。

“你每次這樣說完下次不還是會約我出來。”小林又俯身啄了一下柏木的嘴唇。“柏木くん生日快樂。”

“謝謝…”看著小林帥氣的臉和認真的眼神，柏木的心漏了一拍，只能不情不願地回應了小林。

“我還有幾個套子…”小林挑了挑眉。

“不做了！”柏木用最後一絲力氣把自己的枕頭甩向小林。

**Author's Note:**

> 小熊生日快樂！  
> 今天小熊國大大大慶典！  
> Kura Bistro 13:16再開張哦( • ̀ω•́ )✧


End file.
